


I Know

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Minor Niall, Minor time skips through the pregnancy, One Shot, Pregnant Louis, Zayn Malik - Freeform, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt at the kink meme:</p><p>Louis finds out he's pregnant which he didn't know was possible. But he tells Harry and Harry needs some space. But that space turns into a break up because he isn't ready to be a father. So Louis has to go through the pregnancy alone and raise his son who looks like a spitting image of Harry alone. But Harry comes back into his life two months after he's born and he wants a second chance to be with Louis and raising his son like a proper dad would.</p><p>(The one where Louis gets pregannt, Harry leaves him, he goes through it alone but has Niall, Zayn, and Liam, and Harry shows up two months after the baby is born because he's sorry and wants a second chance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, I'm publishing a lot; aren't I?

Louis is pacing back and forth on the hardwood floors of the flat that he shares with his boyfriend. He just found out some very important news and he’s going to tell Harry; but he’s nervous to how he will react. There is only a small part of his mind that thinks Harry won’t be enthusiastic about the news but he thinks that even if Harry isn’t particularly overjoyed, he will eventually warm up to the idea.

He rests a hand on his flat stomach and takes a few deep breaths before going in the kitchen to check on dinner. Just as he puts the plates on the table, he hears the front door open and Harry walk through.

“I’m home!” He says cheerily, quickly getting out of his blazer and exchanging the button down for a t-shirt.

“Hey Haz. I made dinner.” Louis informs hi.

Harry strolls over and leans down to kiss Louis deeply on the lips before settling in his chair at the table.

“Really good. Thanks babe.” Harry smiles fondly at him from across the table.

Louis lets them settle into silence once more before he sets his fork down on the plate.

“So Harry. I have something that I need to tell you and it’s important.”

Harry stops his chewing and nods encouragingly at his boyfriend.

“Well, I kinda found out I’m pregnant. With your child.” Louis troubles his cheek, looking at Harry for a reaction.

His faces doesn’t look as cheery as it did before and his eyes are flitting back and forth on Louis. His jaw looks slightly more angular as he bites on the inside of his bottom lip.  He relinquishes it from his bottom teeth with a grinding sound that only he could hear and says flatly “Okay.”

“So this-we’re okay?” Louis asks hesitantly.

Harry sighs. “I- I think I’m going to go. I need some time to think.”

Lois nods weakly as Harry leaves the room to grab a small suitcase and leaves the flat with a quiet click of the door. He didn’t think that Harry would leave upon hearing the news but there was that small part of him that thought _‘Hmm. Maybe.’_

~o~

Harry comes back a week later. But it’s not for Louis. He’s come back for the rest of his things.

**“It’s not you Louis. It’s just, I can’t. I’m only nineteen. I don’t want to be a father yet. I’m sorry.”**

Louis wants to mention that he’s only twenty one and wasn’t expecting a child to be brought into his life this early either; much less carrying said child but doesn’t.

Louis just lets him inside without a word and sits on the couch as he picks up what he needed. When the door closes to _his_ flat, he sits on the couch with the low murmur of the t.v. being the only noise that is being made.

~o~

He has to get new clothes when he starts to show at three months and it just so happens that Zayn calls him to see if he was up to anything that day.

“I’m actually going clothes shopping today. My shirts don’t hide anything anymore.”

“Alright. I’ll meet you at your place.” Zayn says before hanging up; not giving Louis a chance to reply.

“Wow Lou. You were right.” Is the first thing Zayn says after letting go of the hug when he eyes the small curve of Louis’ stomach through the now snug t-shirt he was wearing.

“Gee, thanks.” He rolls his eyes.

“You know what I mean. It’s just, we can actually tell you’re pregnant. There’s a little person in there.” He smiles.

“Tell me about it. I just have to grab my jacket.” Louis goes to the coat hook and shrugs on his jacket before locking the door behind the two of them and walking downstairs to Zayn’s car.

“So how’s Liam? I haven’t seen him in a while.” Louis asks.

“Ah. He’s still on his business trip. He can’t wait to see you you know. Gets back in two more months.” Zayn smiles fondly.

“Can’t wait to see him either.” Louis responds.

They make casual conversation when Louis asks “So. How’s Harry?”

Zayn looks at his friend briefly from the side before focusing his eyes back on the road.

“He’s um fine.” Zayn says quietly.

“Zayn. If there’s something going on, I can take it.” He smiles reassuringly.

“He’s started dating this girl. Her name’s Taylor. I think.”

“Oh. Okay.” Louis shrugs. Zayn smiles in return and they stray away from the topic.

Honestly, it bothered Louis because they’ve only been broken up for three months and now Harry’s already moved on to another girl. But he’ll be fine. He just won’t think about him.

Louis wandered to the frozen deserts aisle because he could really go for some ice cream. As he peers through the glass door; it starts to get frosty and he figures he should get out of the freezer and close the door before Zayn gets worried.

But when he closes the door (with a loud bang,) Harry was at the door two spaces down. Harry’s eyes widen slightly when he spots Louis. His eyes naturally trail down and set sight on the small outward turn of Louis’ stomach. He crosses his arms.

“Hi Harry.”

“Hey.” He awkwardly says back.

“So how are you?” Louis asks politely.

‘“Um. Good. Yeah, good. You?”

“Fine.” Louis responds simply.

“Good. I’ll see you around then.” He shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

Louis nods and Harry goes off with a gallon of ice cream to a tall blonde figure; one almost as tall as him. Louis quickly goes back to Zayn, not wanting to see more of Harry than he has. Him, Harry, Niall, Zayn, and Liam all used to hang out together. Harry fit into the group perfectly after Louis introduced him to them. But now Harry hangs out with them on his own time and Louis hangs out with them on his.

~o~

“Wow Lou, you’re big.” Lam remarks when he sees Louis’ well rounded five months distended stomach and gives him a hug after getting back from his business trip.

“Yeah yeah. Everyone’s said that. ‘S only gonna get bigger. Today’s about you. How’ve you been? How was the trip?” Louis asks, sitting back down on the couch next to Niall and across from Liam who Zayn immediately leans into.

They were having a welcome back Liam party. They’re having one with Harry over later. It used to be Harry and Louis couldn’t be in the same room without touching or looking at each other. Now they can’t even be in the same room as each other. Oh how the tables have turned. (Do you get it? *wink wink*)

“It was interesting. Like how we got to impact those kids lives for the better made me feel good about it. But it was hard being away from all of you for so long. Especially Zayn. But other than that, it was boring. What have you guys been up to?”

Niall says he’s been doing a whole lot of nothing. Just showing up for the bare minimum amount of time to get paid at work, playing guitar and singing occasionally at a couple coffee shops, drinking, and met someone.

Liam already knows what Zayn’s been up to since they talked every night and can’t go long without seeing each other or hearing each other’s voices. It was sickly cute really.

“Ah well I’ve been looking for some more stuff that I haven’t gotten him yet. But somethings I’m a little short on cash for. But nothing much really.” Louis shrugs.

“If you can’t get him stuff, that’s what we’re for. We could lend you some cash Lou.” Liam says kindly.

“No. Nope. Not at all. That’s what I have a job for. I’m not going to be borrowing money from anyone. Especially my best friends. If I’m going to be doing this on my own, then I’m going to do it on my own. ‘S all right.” He declines.

After an are you sure and a “Li, stop worrying.” from Louis, they don’t bring that subject up.

~o~

After watching boring t.v. for two hours, Louis was going out of his mind. Now he’s on paternity leave and only seven months pregnant. And he’s incredibly bored. So he calls up Zayn.

“Zayn. Come over.” He whines into the speaker.

“Alright. Give me fifteen.”

A nock comes at the door twenty minutes later and Louis texts Zayn that it’s open. He comes into the bedroom where Louis was currently residing.

“Hey Lou.” Zayn smiles.

Louis pats the bed next to him and Zayn climbs in and under the covers.

Zayn opens his mouth and Louis cuts him off. “Yeah I’m huge. I know.” He sighs.

Zayn smiles at him and throws an arm around his shoulder.

“So why’d you call me over?”

“Cause I’m fucking bored out of my mind and there’s nothing to do.” He sighs.

“Let’s go out and do something.” Zayn suggests.

“Like what?”

“We could go to the park. Go to the movies. Go out with the guys.”

“That actually sounds great. The park.” Louis grins.

Zayn climbs out of bed, helps Louis up, and after leaving him be to get dressed, they go to the park.

The pair walk around and feed the ducks and enjoy the sunshine. But off in the distance, Louis can see Harry and he has his arms around the tall, blonde girl.

“Louis. What’s wrong?” Zayn asks when he spots the tears falling from his friend’s eyes as he wipes them away.

“It’s just, the ducks. They’re so cute with their little families waddling along and they’re so cute. I’m hormonal, ignore me.” He looks away to wipe off his face.

Zayn throws an arm around his shoulder. “You sure?”

Louis nods and gives him a reassuring smile.

~o~

Two months later, Louis wakes up with a sharp pain in his stomach and lower back. He knows what he’s supposed to do, so he rolls out of bed and waddles to the door with his bag in hand.

“Hey. So well I’m going to the hospital.” Louis says through the phone with his teeth clenched through the pain.

“The baby’s coming?” Liam asks more awake.

“Yeah. Let Niall know. Bye.”

He gets out of the car and walks to the front desk inside the hospital. After he tells them what’s going on, he is brought back in a wheelchair to a room where he has to get out of all his clothes and is prepped for surgery.

-

“Aw.” Niall says softly when they’re allowed back into Louis’ room.

Louis’ on the bed cradling Max and looking down at him with a soft smile on his face. He looks up when he hears his friends  enter the room.

It was a little hard since he was a spitting image of Harry minus Louis’ hair color and nose. His eyes are a mossy green and he has little wisps of hair on his head that are definitely going to turn into curls. But he loves his son and is going to care for him with all he can.

“Hey.”

“Hi. How are you?” Zayn asks him.

All of them; minus Louis were in sweatpants or pajama pants and tee shirts.

“Tired. Like really tired.” He says but still smiling. “And happy.” The man adds as an after thought.

“He’s so cute. Hey there little guy.” Liam coos and Max grabs his finger tightly.

“You guys can hold him.”

Liam looks so happy as Louis hands him over and he gets cradled in one of his four uncles’ arms. They all take turns and pass the little body back to Louis.

“Knock, knock.” A nurse peaks her head in and walks inside the small hospital room. “Visiting time is over. Mr. Tomlinson and this little thing have to get some sleep.” She smiles as Louis passes him over to her.

“We’ll see you tomorrow babez.” Zayn says on his way out.

“By Lou.”

“Night. See you tomorrow.” Liam is the last to leave.

After being so exhausted, it was pretty easy for Louis to fall asleep that night.

~o~

“Thanks for watching him.” Louis says to Zayn when he gets back inside from his run.

“Just give me fifteen minutes so I can shower.” Zayn nods, barely paying Louis any attention as he continues playing with his two month old nephew.

Louis only had to rest for two weeks before he could start doing stuff again. And he was okay to go back to work after a month. He started off with easy walking and built up to running; sometimes even going with Liam on his runs. So thankfully he lost most of the baby weight and has a stomach that only looks like he’s three months pregnant.

Zayn says bye when Louis comes down in a clean pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and still damp, tousled hair and is handed Max.

“You hungry?” Louis waggles a finger in front of his nose and he grabs it tightly and pulls

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He grabs the formula and heats it up until it’s warm but not too hot.

After putting it in a bottle, he walks around with Max in his arms sucking on the bottle steadily. But someone knocks at the door. He figures it’s Zayn, seeing as he forgets stuff all the time.

“Hello?” He asks instinctively when opening the door without looking to see who it is.

“Oh.” It’s Harry with his hands in his jean pockets eyeing Louis apprehensively.

“Can I um come in?”

Louis gives him a curt nod and walks back down the hall and to the living room with Harry following after locking the door behind him.

“So why are you here?” Louis asks him after he sits down on the couch next to him.

“Well I wanted to see how you and the baby were doing.” Harry says quietly as he watches Louis take the bottle from Max’s mouth when it was empty and pat him on the back.

“Well considering I had him two months ago and you decide to come now, we’re fine.”

“That was my first reason for coming over. Also I want to apologize for kinda walking out on you. I shouldn’t have done that. If I wasn’t ready then obviously you weren’t because the whole thing was unexpected. Also Niall said I should come over here after asking about you two as much as I have been.” Harry confesses.

“Oh. Okay.” Louis blanks.

“I want to be a part of his and your life and I’m sorry that I missed out on so much. But if you could take me back then I’d be the happiest man in the world.”

Louis really has to consider in for a couple minutes especially after everything that’s happened and everything that he’s been through and everything Harry’s done/said/put him through. But despite all that, harry came to apologize and asked for him back and still loves him. Because the man before him is the man that he fell in love with the first time he met him at a bar.

“Okay. Sure. I mean, yes we can try to start over again.”

Harry grins big enough for his dimples to poke proudly out of his cheeks and asks “Can I hold him?”

Louis wordlessly passes ~~his,~~ their son over to Harry who has a smile and adoring eyes looking down at him.

“Hey there. Hi-”

“Max.” Louis informs him. Harry looks up to him with a smile.

“Hi Max. It’s your daddy. You look almost exactly like me. You’re so cute and I’m gonna be here for you from now on.” He coos.

Max laughs and Harry looks so proud.

“Louis, I’m really sorry you know.”

“I know.”

“And I also love you, you know.” He does that smirk of his, where his lips turn upwards on the left and bring out his left dimple which is more prominent except this one is more fond looking.

“I know.” He smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> My 1D tumblr that has other fics not here: bromances-all-the-way.tumblr.com


End file.
